DANNY PHANTOM IN DARN YOU AUTOCORRECT
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: Basically Danny Phantom gang swapping horrible auto correct fails.  M for language, themes and over all hilarity.  Enter at your own risk.  Can be continues I have plenty more where these came from.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Damn You Autocorrect.**

**Danny:** Crap, my scrotum hasn't worked since youngblood tried to "fuck" it.

**Tucker:** WHAAT!

**Danny:** OMG! I meant my ECTOGUN hasn't worked since youngblood tried to "fuck" it.

**Danny:** *"fix"

DYAC

**Sam:** Hey, have you seen my bat backpack?

**Danny: **no, you should check in the Gomorra zone.

**Sam:** Uh… auto cunt mail?

**Danny:** Not going to say anything.

DYAC

**Tucker: **Hey, do you remember that pair of ghost titties we saw last weekend?

**Sam:** Titties? Tucker I don't want to know.

**Tucker:** I meant titties.

**Tucker:** Kitties.

**Tucker:** Sam? Hello?

DYAC

**Jack:** Hey Danny you mom lost her GPSOT, can you help us look for it.

**Danny:** DAD! NO WAY, DO THAT ON YOUR OWN!

**Jack: **GPS…

**Jack:** What's a GSPOT?

**Danny: **Don't ask.

**Jack:** I just googled it.

DYAC

**Danny:** My mom just shit in my room.

**Sam:** Uh… Danny, that's nice and all but did you have to tell me?

**Danny: **FUCK MY LIFESAVER!

**Danny: **FML… I meant shot into my room.

**Danny:** I hate autocorrect.

DYAC

**Sam:** Hey Danny, I loved your new scrotum today.

**Danny:** Sam… when did you see that?

**Sam: **ECTO GUN! I could die now.

**Danny**: I'm already dead.

DYAC

**Danny:** What do you want to eat for lunch?

**Tucker:** I was thinking Pussy.

**Danny: **O.O

**Tucker: **Shizuka. Pussy.

**Tucker: **P.I.Z.Z.A.

**Danny: **Thought pussy sounds nice ;)

**Tucker:** Until Sam kills us.

**Danny:** True.

DYAC

**Danny: **I freaking love poopfarts!

**Tucker:** Dude you have issues.

**Danny: **I think I could die now, I meant poptarts.

DYAC

**Sam:** Hey Tucker I got a new sexbot today, want to come test it out.

**Tucker:** Sweet, I'll be right over.

**Sam:** X-box you perv.

**Tucker:** Damn...

**Tucker:** Why is sexbot in your phone.

**Sam:** No clue.

DYAC

**Tucker:** You should try some grilled children, they're good.

**Sam:** First of all I think that's illegal, second I'm a vagetarian

**Tucker:** Vag? And I mean chicken… LMFAO I can not stop laughing, I'm telling Danny.

**Sam: **It was Auto cockrocket!

**Tucker: **LMFAO

**Sam:** One word and you diabetes.

**Tucker:** STOP I'M GONNA PEE!

**Sam: **Shut up.

DYAC

**Maddie:** Danny, I'm masturbating some stuff in the kitchen so could you please make sure they end up back in the fridge when you get home.

**Danny:** I don't think I want to deal with anything that's masturbating.

**Maddie:** Your hilarious, I mean masturbating.

**Maddie:** Marinating.

**Danny:** LMAO. Ok.

DYAC

**Danny:** Where are you?

**Jack:** Your sister and I are eloping ghosts.

**Danny:** Sorry I asked.

**Jack:** What?

**Jack: **Eliminating.

**Danny:** Sure dad. ;)

DYAC

**Tucker: **Danny, my mom sucked my penis into the vacuum.

**Danny:** Uh, that's great Tuck, but why are you telling me this?

**Tucker:** I just wanted you to know I won't have it for a while.

**Danny:** Your penis?

**Tucker: **FML, MY PDA!

**Danny:** HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

DYAC

**Tucker:** Jeeze, Star is such a cockblocker.

**Danny:** Aren't you the one who licks her.

**Tucker:** I don't know how babe turns into cockblocker.

DYAC

**Danny:** Hey mom, we need some sermon and some hot chic.

**Maddie:** Somehow those things don't seem to go hand in hand.

**Danny:** I meant syrup and hot chocolate.

**Maddie:** I'll get some syrup.

**Maddie:** And I'll see what I can do about the sermon.

DYAC

**Maddie:** Your Fuhrer wants to know how many bollocks you'd like for birthday.

**Jazz:** Oh gross… first of all we don't have a Fuhrer this is the U.S. and second of all there is no way I want bollocks for my birthday.

**Maddie:** Sorry, you fainter wants to know how many bodies you'd like.

**Maddie: **Fender want to know how many boobs you'd like.

**Jazz: **mom just stop.

**Maddie:** F.A.T.H.E.R. wants to know how many B.O.O.K.S

DYAC

**Sam:** Gosh Pauling was being such a witch today, she kept dissing my bat wings.

**Danny:** What did you do?

**Sam:** I stabbed her.

**Danny:** Shit Sam, I know you don't like her but that's not reason to stab her.

**Sam:** I ignored her.

**Sam:** HA HA HA HA! I wish I'd stabbed her.

DYAC

**Danny:** Hey Jazz, I'm going to need help with my homicide tonight.

**Jazz:** HOLY SHIT DANNY WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!

**Danny:** Homework Jazz, just homework, I hate auto cockroach.

DYAC

**Sam:** Dash tried to steal my vag to day.

**Danny:** HOLY FUCK! ARE YOU OK, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM.

**Danny:** TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED, I'M GOING TO DASH'S NOW!

**Sam:** Danny calm down, I meant bag.

**Danny:** Oh…

DYAC

**Tucker: **Hey man, my dad and I both bought new pubes today.

**Danny:** LMFAO! Please tell me that was autocorrect.

**Tucker: **LMAFO. Yes, I meant suits.

DYAC

**Danny: **Jazz, I need some help.

**Jazz: **What is it Danny?

**Danny:** I dropped my cock and it exploded.

**Jazz:** WTF DANNY!

**Danny:** HA HA HA HA!

**Danny:** I meant Coke I swear.

**Jazz:** You're taking years of my life.

DYAC

**Danny:** Hey dude, do you have a penis I could borrow.

**Tucker:** Sure what size do you want.

**Danny:** I meant pen.

**Tucker**: well this is awkward.

**LMFAO.**

**Ok, maybe it was a little obscene, but I'm seriously loving this.**

**I had so much fun with this. Maybe too much.**

**Anyway R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

DYAC 2

Posted by popular demand. And because I have way too much free time on my hands.

Chapter dedicated to VampireFrootloopsRule

Danny: Life sucks.

Tucker: Whats up dude?

Danny: I just saw Vlad fucking his cat. Like a normal person… IN MY DRIVEWAY!

Tucker: Dude I don't think normal people fuck cats.

Danny: *fixing, *car.

Tucker: Much better, especially considering his cats name.

Danny: gtfo.

DYAC

Dash: Hey, Fenton, I got your number now I can do you all night.

Danny: WHAT!

Dash: I meant diss.

Dash: One word of this and your dead.

Danny: You do realize who is the one holding the incriminating evidence don't you?

DYAC

Valerie: Hey Danny, what is the theme for our art paper again?

Danny: Murder.

Valerie: Really?

Danny: Matisse, FML.

Valerie: I was wondering.

DYAC

Sent to Sam and Tucker.

Danny: Hey guys you need to get over here now, my mom just got murdered!

Sam: Oh my god, how did that happen! I'm coming over right now!

Tucker: HOLY SHIT! Who did it did they find out!

Danny: I meant ovaltine.

Sam: You better hope you don't get "ovaltine" after this.

Tucker: HA HA HA… I was flipping out!

DYAC

Sam: Hey Danny I had a bad day.

Danny: Do you want a HIV?

Sam: Hell no!

Danny: Autocorrect.

Danny: I meant do you want a HUGECOCK.

Sam: Also a no.

Danny: Do you want a H.U.G.

Danny: Now I'm having a baby.

DYAC.

Danny: Hey sorry I didn't get back to you I had to check my tail.

Tucker: Good to know dude.

Danny: OMFG, FUCK MY LIFESAVER!

Danny: I meant male.

Danny: MAIL!

Tucker: Oh good I was beginning to get worried.

DYAC

On facebook

Sam: My parents may be idiots but they have their moments, they got me a penis for my birthday.

Tucker: O.O

Danny: Well… good for you, I didn't know you wanted to be a man.

Sam: GTFO.

Tucker: I don't remember being on.

Danny: Shut up Tucker.

Sam: I meant Prius!

DYAC

Danny: Hey, what are you guys doing.

Jack: Clash of the titties.

Danny: WTF? I didn't need to know that!

Jack:?

Danny: read you txt.

Jack: Oh, Clash of the Titians.

Jack: Though I wouldn't mind the titties.

Danny: DAD, TMI TMI!

DYAC

Tucker: What are you doing man?

Danny: Humoring Jizz.

Tucker: Jazz?

Danny: Didn't I say Jizz?

Tucker: That's disturbing man.

Danny: FML! J.A.Z.Z.

Tucker: Much better.

DYAC

Danny: I had a nasty run in with GANDALFTHEGRAY.

Tucker: YOU SHALLL NOTT PIIISSS!

Tucker:*PAAASSSSS

Danny: LMFAO. I meant ghost.

Danny: And not on the way to use the bathroom thank you.

Tucker: Funny how you type GANDALFTHEGREY more that ghost.

Danny: ;p

DYAC

Danny: My dad is trying to build a dick.

Tucker: WHAT!

Danny: You heard me. Its huge too.

Danny: it takes up half of our not so existent back yard.

Tucker: His dick?

Danny: HOLY RAP! I MEANT D.E.C.K!

Tucker: Praise Jesus, baby cheeses, got a virgin mary, to carry, laying in a manger, no stranger, give me a baby jesus!

Danny: Sweet dude… not bad.

Tucker: I might have a carrer in this shit.

Danny: that was SCARFACE!

Danny: Sarcasm… my boner hates me.

Tucker: ROTFLMFAO

Danny: I give up, next time I'm calling.

DYAC

Sam: I'm scared.

Danny: what scares you?

Sam: My mom wants to dress me up as a fart princess.

Danny: That would scare me to. You would be exiled to a well-ventilated room.

Sam: Ha ha, fairy dipshit.

Danny: No difference.

DYAC

Sam: I so happy I just found my boyscouts!

Danny: Good for you, going to be a pedophile?

Sam: I'm so mortified right now. I could die.

Danny: What were you trying to say.

Sam: Biscotti.

DYAC

Maddie: Hey Danny want to watch America's got Tourette's with me?

Danny: Lol, what is it like competitive cussing.

Maddie: Talent… I'm sorry.

Danny: Nah that's ok, I'm busy.

DYAC

Tucker: Danny are you ok, You started choking a few minutes ago.

Danny: I'm fine I just breathed Waldo into my lungs.

Tucker: Lol, so that's where he went.

Danny: Water dumbfuck.

Tucker: harsh.

DYAC

Jazz: Hey little bra, I need to ask you how much children do you and Sam want?

Danny: NONE, WTF!

Jazz: No to eat.

Danny: Read that txt again.

Jazz: Chicken, my phone is satonic.

DYAC

Unknown number: AT LAST CHILD! YOU SHALL MEET YOUR DICK!

Danny: Dude! Who is this.

Unknown number: TECHNUS, GONAD MASTERBATER OF TITTIES!

Danny: Dude you just ghost pwned by my autocorrect!

Unknown number: I can't believe that just happened to me.

Danny: No one is immune.

DYAC

Maddie: I heard there was a ghost attack on the school, are you all ok?

Danny: Yeah, we were forced to ejaculate though.

Danny: OMG MOM! I MEANT EVACUATE!

Maddie: I should hope so.

DYAC

Jack: I just had had the most amazing thing, your mom's coochie.

Jazz: Ew! Dad I don't want to know.

Jack: Not, you know cookies. Not coochie.

Jazz: That's a bit better

DYAC

On face book:

Jasmine Fenton: is entering a long distance masturbation race.

*250 likes

Jazz: Who, that's for all the support.

Danny: Jazz read your sentence again.

Jazz: OMG! I MEANT MARATHON!

DYAC

Danny: Hey, do you think you pass the test?

Tucker: I hope so, I nailed the teacher before it to get some extra credit.

Danny: Tuck, that is so wrong.

Tucker: DUCKING AUTOCOCKROCKET!

Danny: Wut?

Tucker: I EMAILED her.

Tucker: Though that first one actually doesn't sound to bad.

Danny: TMI dude, TMI.

DYAC

Danny: Yo dad you call, what did you want.

Jack: I wanted to congradulate you on your manboobs.

Danny: FTW!

Danny: I'm not that huge!

Danny: I'm deeply offended right now.

Jack: Manhood, I heard you got kissed.

Danny: Oh… I'm going to kill Tucker for telling you that.

DYAC

Jazz: Danny, where are you? Its almost midnight.

Danny: I'm at the bottom of a well in the park.

Jazz: Omg are you ok!

Jazz: I'm coming to get you.

Jazz: I'm in my car.

Danny: Hill, bottom of a hill, I'm stargazing.

Jazz: You're going to wish you were at the bottom of a well.

DYAC

Maddie: Hey, can we sell your testicals at the garage sale?

Danny: HELL NO! What's wrong with you I kinda need those.

Maddie: What, they're so old and beat up, you've ridden them a lot.

Danny: WUT! Are we even talking about the same thing?

Maddie: yeah, your old testicales.

Maddie: OMG! TRICYCLES!

DYAC

Tucker: Dude, what is the name of that one gang… you know.

Danny: no not really.

Tucker: Bloody cripples?

Danny: Lol… what do they do attack you with crutches and casts?

Tucker: Ha ha ha.

Danny: Bloods and cripps?

Tucker: Yeah, that's the one.

Danny: have fun.

DYAC

Danny: Mom we need more PURPLEBACKGORRILAATTCAK!

Maddie: What?

Maddie: Is that some kind of energy drink.

Danny: ROTFLMFAO no no… we need more potato chips.

Danny: My phone autocorrected it.:)

Maddie: Lol, when have you written PUPLEBACKGORRILAATTACKthen?

Danny: Lol, when we were doing the report on purple back girls.

Danny: *gorrilas

DYAC

Dash: Freak, we're paired on the assignment so you better give me AS HS SEX!

Danny: Oh gross… no amount of wailing will ever get me to do that.

DYAC

Sam: HORNY BIRTHDAY JIZZ!

Jazz: No thank you.

Sam: Sorry, Happy birthday Jazz.

Jazz: I don't want to know how often you type those words.

Sam: Lol, Tucker was using it.

Jazz: Ah, I get it now.

DYAC

Through an email form Tucker's PDA

Tucker: Can you call my boner I lost it.

Danny: Ok…

(Danny calls Tucker's _phone_

"May I speak to Tucker's boner please"

"Shut up Danny."

End call)

Tucker: ha ha ha… funny, it was autocorset.

Danny: whatever you say dude.

DYAC

Jack: hey sweetums can you help me I got my penis stuck in the ectogun.

Maddie: Again!

Jack: Noo! I meant I got my pencil stuck the ectogun.

DYAC

Sam: Hey Danny, I found you stash of gay porn.

Danny: WTF? That's Tucker's.

Sam: Lol, I meant popcorn, it was behind your nightstand.

Danny: Well this is awkward.

I think that's enough for today folks.

Onto reviews.

Fluehatraya: tada, more of them. Some of them even more provocative.

Codiak: lol I'm going to use that now.

Miss Nemesis Face: Lol. Better than being half demon and checking my tail, I had business and was checking my mail, its because of your obsession we were talking about before then.-.-' but not as bad as getting a "lapdance" I meant lap top. Its going in there now.

D for Danielle: Lol, it was rather funny.

Zii Raevyn: Lol. Ja.

ChopSuzi: It's autocorrect, its crude, its GANDALFTHEGREY!

Hellbreaker: Lol, ja, babe to cockblocker, its like drive to BADONKADONK. I need help with my "homicide" too :P I fixed the title, I totally forgot about that.

Spider's Claw: I came up with more so here you go. :D

VampireFrootLoopsRule: lol. Actually sending those to you was what inspired this. :D

Jax2468: Lol. Glad you like it, here's more.

DPraven: Lol, ok maybe a lot… :D but still effing hilarious.

MM Phantom: Lol. Please don't die due to my fan fiction, that would be… bad. You might end up on the Darwin awards. :P

HEY!

Wouldn't it be cool if this started one of those fics where everyone was trying to imitate like the 100 random things to do lists, stuff like that.

I think that would be sweet.

Lol.

But sad because then I wouldn't be so original anymore…

Not that this is entirely original.

So yeah.

Con-San signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

DYAC 3

YES BACK BY POPULAR REQUEST MORE DYAC!

Danny: Hey sis can you come pick me and Tucker up and drop us off at Sam's. We're out by the peir.

Jazz: Can't you just fly over.

Danny: Seriously Jazz what if the phone is tapped by the GIW?

Jazz: Fine I'll be over, I'm pumping ass give me a minute.

Danny: WUUUUUTTT?

Jazz: FTW, I meant pumping Gas!

DYAC

Danny: Did you eat all the Cocoa Crappies when you were over here last night?

Tucker: I might eat Nasty Burger but not Crappies.

Danny: Crispies dammit.

Danny: Just answer the question.

DYAC

Maddie: Will you turn of the crotch pot when you get home.

Danny: We have a CROTCH pot? WTF?

Maddie: Crock pot. Watch your language.

Danny: It's just acronyms.-_-'

DYAC

Danny: What do you want to eat tonight?

Sam: I'm thinking Taliban.

Danny: Or you know we could eat Italian.

Sam: You're an ass.

DYAC

Danny: Where are you? Your mom won't let us in the door for our movie marathon night.

Sam: I went to the skulk and lurk. I had to get some buttsex.

Sam: FUCK! I meant balls.

Sam: BALLSTOYOU!

Sam: Cooks.

Sam: S!

Sam: I sweaty I'm gunneries to KILLBILL my phone.

Danny: Take your time.

DYAC

Tucker: I got a new pussy.

Danny: Do you think your chances of scoring would be better as a girl.

Danny: I didn't know you got a sex change anything you want to tell me.

Tucker: Shut up, I meant pussy.

Tucker: PUPPY GODDAMIT!

DYAC

Jack: I need your help son I'm getting fisted down here.

Danny: Um…. Good luck you're on your own.

Jack: Seriously come down here.

Jack: Frustrated. Not fisted.

Danny: Well because that makes it all better.

Danny: I'm actually in school right now you know.

DYAC

Tucker: I'm hungry, what do you have at your house.

Danny: Seamen.

Tucker: Dude. I have that too.

Danny: FTW! Ramen.

Tucker: Ok I'm coming over.

Danny: You would have come over it was just seamen.

Tucker: Shut up you duck.

DYAC

Sam: What you doing.

Danny: Busy right now.

Sam: Ok… doing what.

Danny: Busy right now.

Sam: Cake.

Danny: Busy right now.

Sam: I want you.

Danny: Ok, where are you?

Sam: You ass!

Danny: Sorry, I just got done, I really sent that just seconds before your text popped up.

(that wasn't really a DYAC just a funny-ish text)

Danny: That race sucked. Remind me again why you dragged me to it?

Jazz: I thought you could outlast me little brother.

Jazz: At least you got a constipation prize.

Danny: I'll be taking my leave now.

Jazz: Consolation.

Jazz: Danny?

Jazz: Danny?

DYAC

Dash: Dad I think I need a new mistress.

Dash: Matress.

Dash's Dad: We can get both.

DYAC

Paulina: Our new hoes were just shipped in. We can go pick them up now.

Star: Eww. Gross. I don't need a hoe.

Paulina: Not even a man hoe?

Star: Well…

Paulina: Now that that's settle I meant shoes.

Star: ok.

DYAC

*Facebook*

Phantom: Check it out.

Sam: Sweet!

Tucker: Is that a picture of Danny's pants?

Phantom: Yup, I am officially in Danny's pants.

Danny: He's wearing them I swear.

Sam: Are you sure.

Danny: Yes.

Dash: Why is Phantom is Fenturd's pants.

Danny: This just got a whole lot more akward.

Phantom: You're all just jealous!

Sam: Yes Danny P. Very jealous.

Dash: Of course.

Danny: Now don't get any ideas I don't want anyone else in my pants.

Phantom: Just me?

Danny: Yes!

Tucker: ROTFLMFAO.

Tucker: I went to get a snack and this is what I come back to?

Sam: Didn't know you two were like that.

Danny: Shut up that didn't come out right.

Dash: I'm gonna leave now.

Danny: That's probably best.

Danny: Tell Jazz to get the ghost catcher.

DYAC

Tucker: I had baby black kids for supper. I'm in heaven now.

Danny: You racist cannibal.

Tucker: Shut up I just caught that.

Danny: Did they taste like chicken.

Tucker: I meant baby back ribs.

Danny: Suuurre you did.

DYAC

Danny: Speed of lightning roar of thunder UNDERDOG!

Tucker: Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound….

Danny: Spider-man, spider-man does whatever a spider can.

Tucker: dun nun nuh na na na na na na dun nun nuh na na na na na BREAT MILK!

Danny: ROTFLMFAO!

Tucker: I meant BATMAN you ass.

Danny: I think this means I win.

DYAC

Tucker: I hate my cock, it glows all night long and keeps me up and it runs of batteries so it won't turn of when I unplug it.

Sam: TMI!

Tucker: Clock… not cock… that was a fail.

Sam: I'll say.

DYAC

Maddie: Jack, would you pick up some monkey tray chesse.

Maddie: Monkey tit

Maddie: Mountie

Maddie: This phone is possessed, lets make sure to run it through the ghost catcher when we find it.

Maddie: Monterey cheese.

DYAC

Tucker: God, Lancer is boneing me to death.

Danny: Dude, I just hope that's supposed to be boring.

Tucker: Shut up.

DYAC

Tucker: Come on dude, the movie starts in ten minutes.

Danny: I can't find clean panda

Tucker: Dude, you don't need a panda!

Danny: Pants.

Tucker: Phantom has them remember.

Danny: Shut up.

DYAC

Tucker: I have to buy a new black penis because mine broke on me.

Tucker: PENIS!

Tucker: P E N S!

Danny: I was wondering, I have some black pens you could borrow.

Tucker: Thanks.

DYAC

Danny: I've been wanting to see that move all week.

Sam: We should go then, go get Tucker.

Danny: Sorry Skulker just showed up outside. Brb.

Sam: Don't get trousers elf killed.

Sam: Yourself.

Sam: I'll meet you at Tucker's.

DYAC

Danny: What you doing Tuck?

Tucker: Drinking cock. I jizzed all over.

Danny: TMI

Tucker: Coke, and fizzed.

Tucker: I think I'll go die now.

DYAC

Thanks once again for reading these.

I think they're a little weak, but enjoy.

Reveiws.

MM Phantom: Sorry the review wasn't so quick.

ForeverHalfa: Aw, you died?

Codiak: Lol. A little graphic at times but defiantly funny.

VampireFrootloopsRule: LOL. Try not to blow your cover as much then. Lol. Gandalf the Gray from Lord of the Rings. Look it up.

ThePurpleSuperCow: Hey look I didn't call you miss nemesis face. And I shall. And you'll enjoy it. Muwah ha ha ha!

Hellbreaker: LOL. I was thinking about adding the ghosts and others. I played around a little with some of the other characters in this chapter. But IDK about adding the ghosts just yet. Plus I wouldn't know who Lancer would txt.

Seantriana: LOL. I'm confused.

D for Danielle: Yup. It's Tuckers. :D

WeeserGurl88: Glad you enjoyed it so much.

Little Ontario: Glad you liked it. Here's chapter three.

WiltedLily: LOL. I think a lot of people enjoyed that one. And the exploding cock too.

CON-SAN OUT!


End file.
